WLCF Christmas Time
by Blueberryandhoney
Summary: While Nick, Judy, and Skye enjoy the beauty of the holiday, Jack doubts the motives of this Santa character. After a slip up trying to reassure him, Fangmeyer and Wolford hatch a plan to get him in the holiday spirit. Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow was written in 1945 by Jule Styne and Sammy Cahn. This will not follow the Where Legends Came From story line.
1. Christmas Biscuits and Ho Ho NO

TWO DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS

"Judy, I don't think this is such a good idea," a small white vixen frowned with worry as she stooped to look at the doe.

The bunny had crawled under the large, decorated pine tree in the entrance hall. Using her small size, she wiggled and climbed her way up. The two fox kits could track her progress as the branches moved and shifted.

"Really, the cook should have known better," said Nick.

He moved closer to the tree, using his sensitive nose to pinpoint his friend. She was about a quarter of the way up and moving towards her first target: A brightly decorated sugar biscuit shaped like a candy cane!

"It's true! She wouldn't let us have any biscuits from the kitchen, so she should have know we would find them here. It's lodganickle!" Judy pushed the biscuit off the branch into the waiting paws of Nick.

"Lodganickle?" Asked Skye as she accepted the treat. Both foxes turned their eyes back to the tree to follow the bunny's progress again. Nick personally had his eyes on the tree shaped biscuit.

The sound of paw steps caused the trio to gasp, with the tree going still. Nick and Skye whipped around, the vixen hiding her biscuit behind her back. Jack came from the direction school room, struggling with a heavy volume in his paws. The cousins looked at each other with a sigh of relief.

"I think she means 'logical'," he said. The book was dropped onto the floor as his blue eyes looked up at where he thought Judy would be, "and, Judy, you are most certainly going to be in huge trouble. Also, a stocking for me, please!"

Nick wandered over to the hare kit who had flopped down in front of the giant Christmas tree. A snowflake fell from it's branch halfway up. Skye, with her own biscuit now locked in her mouth, dove to catch it.

"What's this?" The todd nudged the book with his hind paw as Jack pulled a pencil and paper from his pocket.

"It a book of maps and trade routes! I've been reading about this Santa everyone keeps talking about! I figure if he does travel around the world in one night, then I can probably track where he'll be and when!" The striped hare consulted his notes briefly before shooting back up to dash towards the study.

Nick turned to his cousin, who had been trying to track the bunny still climbing the tree. Meeting eyes, they shrugged and kept watch for the falling biscuits.

"Ah-ha!" Both foxes and a tree branch jumped as the hare returned. The next book he held was considerably smaller, though certainly much more dull than the first. "I found a book of time zones!"

Giving a very un-Jackish squeal of delight, Jack threw himself on to the floor and resumed his research. The vixen watched him with a a fond smile on her muzzle and sighed. Then yelped when Judy's antics dislodged an ornament off it's perch and onto her head.

"…sorry, Skye…" came a muffled voice a bit over half way up the tree.

Rubbing the sore spot between her ears, she looked up in time to catch the stocking and tree shaped biscuits as they fell.

Nick took both treats from her and sat next to Jack, offering him his biscuit and trying to comprehend what was in the book. The hare seemed to be having problems, too.

"This doesn't make sense!" He said with a huff.

Skye wandered over to them with a mouth full of biscuit as the branches of the tree parted to reveal a pair of bright amethyst eyes.

"What doesn't?" Asked Judy. Jack looked at his notes and bit into his treat with his brow furrowed. He chewed furiously as he collected his thoughts.

"This Santa mammal everyone is so excited for!" He put his paw on the North Pole and traced what he thought to be the most logical route. Crumbs fell from his whiskers as he gazed down. "It would take hours to go from here to here and that's the closest stop! Then he would have to visit all the homes there and leave presents?"

He pushed himself up to sit crossed legged. Arms folded stubbornly, he shook his head and huffed again.

"I'm not buying it!" Another bite of stocking vanished into his mouth.

Skye chewed thoughtfully while Nick tilted his head at the little hare. Behind them, the tree swayed dangerously as the bunny doe spotted more biscuits.

"Papa and Mama told me he flies!" Both the vixen and buck looked at him as though he turned blue. Ears dropping, the todd took a nervous bite from his biscuit. "What? He's a magic reindeer with a flying sled."

Skye scoffed. "No he isn't!" Paws went to her hips as she turned to Jack. "He's actually a polar bear and his sled is pulled by eagles!"

The tree began to bend, with Judy grunting to reach for a biscuit decorated like a snowbunny.

"My mama and papa say he's an arctic hare who works with all his lemming elves!" All eyes went to the top of the tree. Two black tipped ears where sticking out, covered in pine needles. The tree noticeably swaying, Judy's three companions all gapped as the majority of the biscuits fell with the ornaments only trembling slightly on their respective branches. Thank Serendipity for their wire hooks!

"Uhh, Carrots?" Nick crept up to the tree, collecting the decorated treats as he did. "I think you should come down now. We have all the biscuits and Jack is right, we're going to be in very big trouble if-"

"Someone were to walk in and catch you up the tree, pinching it's decorations?"

Jack and Skye yelped in surprise, with the vixen jumping behind the hare and crouching low to hide. Francine Wilde took in the scene, with the pilfered books sprawled open and the little muzzle and eyes sticking out from behind Jack's ears to her son standing in the middle of a biscuit massacre. Her green eyes landed on the bent tree and the small bunny who could just barely be seen towards the top of it.

The three kits hastily shoved their remaining bits of biscuits into their mouths.

"Now, Miss Frankie, I know this looks very naughty," began Judy, "but there is a very good explnition for this!"

With a smile and a sigh, the older vixen moved closer, carefully stepping over the broken biscuits.

"I think you mean explanation. Which I would love to hear, Miss Judy," Francine then let her smile drop, "particularly the part that has you climbing the Christmas tree."

A small tug at her skirt drew her eyes from the bunny descending to her son looking up at her with wide green eyes.

"We were half starved, Mama. And the cook denied us food!" Nick said, ears straight and voice as sweet as the stolen treats they scarfed down. Jack and Skye nodded furiously with bulging cheeks and big eyes. Judy had coached the three of them on the wide eyed technique, perfect for moments like this one.

Unfortunately, Francine had years of teaching under her belt and was unswayed.

"So you stole biscuits from the tree?" Three pairs ears dropped in guilt.

Her own perked at the sound Judy's paws hitting the floor, the older vixen looked to each kit. Skye had crept from behind the hare and was at least looking abashed. Nick merely stroked his tail and dropped his gaze to the floor as Judy crept up next to him to hold his paw. Jack, it seemed, had lost his attention from Francine and was frowning at his notes and books.

"Well, let's fetch a broom. And we need more biscuits for the tree," The vixen sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. A small crunch had her repressing a shudder. "Judith! Quit eating biscuits from the floor!"

The grey bunny looked up with her mouth full and reddening ears. The fox kits giggled while Jack gave a frustrated groan. Standing up, he threw his pencil down in agitation and stomped one small hind paw.

"I wasn't aware you were so passionate about this, Jack," Francine smiled questioningly at the little hare, who turned his surprisingly hard gaze to her.

"This makes no sense! This Santa is defying the very ideas of logic!" He gestured to his work and huffed again. "He's using his odd stories and rumors about him create confusion and trick us into leaving treats for him and I, for one, am NOT falling for it!"

Slamming his fist into his other paw, the hare kit turned on his heel and stomped out of the entry hall. Three very confused foxes and one bunny were left in his wake. Snapping to her senses, Francine herded the remaining kits towards the kitchen to begin clean up.

…..

Ian Wolford was fast asleep. Maybe it was the snowy winter, maybe it was the bottles of wine he had shared with the Bogos and Claudia, or maybe it was the fact that he had the next two days free. But Ian felt so snug and secure in his warm and cozy bed. His sleep was so sound and peaceful…

….taptaptap….

The grey wolf grunted and buried his head into the pillow.

…taptaptaptap….. "Miss Claudia?"

The whine that escaped the wolf at the sound of the familiar voice was almost painful. Of course he would pick their first day off in weeks to come by and bother them. Ian's sensitive ears picked up on movement in the other room as the tapping continued.

"Miss Claudia Tiger-lady!"…..taptaptaptap… Unable to resist the sweet pleas of the kit tapping on their door, Ian pushed himself up from his warm bed and trudged out of his room to the front door.

Two bright blue eyes blinked up at him from the freshly fallen snow. Were it not for the black stripes and small pink nose, the little mammal would have been invisible. Shaking his head slightly, Ian reached down to pluck the shivering hare kit from his snow pile and brought him inside. He held him close to transfer some warmth to the cold hare in his paws.

"Jack, what are you doing here this early?" Gathering a bit of terrycloth from the kitchen, the wolf sat at the table with his little companion on his lap.

"I wanted to ask Miss Claudia things!" Jack peeked out from under the cloth as his ears were dried. Ian gave a low chuckle as the formerly frozen ears regained their warmth.

"What sort of things couldn't wait until later?"

"Santa things!" That caused the wolf stop and give a curious glance at the hare. "Every one in the manor is too busy to talk. Nick, Judy, and Skye tell different stories about him. And I just did some reading and there's no possible explanation for being able to deliver all those presents in one night!"

Sighing, Ian finished his task, just as Jack's ears bolted upright and turned towards the remaining bedroom door. It cracked open and two amber eyes peered out at the duo. With a tired smile, Claudia Fangmeyer left her room and headed to the fireplace. The slight chill of the cabin needed to be remedied.

Bouncing off Ian's lap with a happy chirr, the little hare darted for the tigress. Since he had stowed away with Skye's family and landed in Bunnyburrow with them, Jack had been enchanted by Claudia. Mostly because he had never seen another mammal with stripes.

He came to a stop at her knee and climbed up. She handed him some kindling to hold while he explained his predicament. Her still groggy brain processed something about Santa, lemmings, reindeer, and, for some odd reason, biscuit stealing.

"And..and then, uh, Skye said he had eagles and flew? But, uhm, Judy, umm, said he was a hare, um, like me?…. But I don't think that's true." He said his piece as the tigress and wolf nodded patiently. He was usually more composed then this.

"Jack?" Claudia carefully leaned over to start the fire as Ian brought a large kettle over. Wide blue eyes blinked innocently up at her as she finished her task and set the kettle into place before she stood, the hare being nestled onto her shoulder. "Do you not believe in magic?"

The wolf smiled as he busied himself with three mugs and a treat he had been saving for an occasion like this: hot chocolate! He had been given the opportunity to go into Bunnyburrow proper, with it's busy little marketplace, and had found a cart selling it for the season.

Just what the little kit needs, he thought happily, a bit of sugar to spark his imagination.

Jack's brow wrinkled as he considered her question.

"At the mountain, we tell stories of Martin and his magic sword. And my parents say that our home has a magic aura to it that pulls in warriors," he nimbly climbed from one shoulder to the other as she processed what he said, "but I don't believe that."

Claudia smiled kindly as she took a seat at the table. Ian went to rescue the now whistling kettle, bringing it to the table where the mugs waited.

"Why is that?" Ian asked as he poured.

"Because they're stories!" Came the slightly indignant response. "They are supposed to be lessons for us to grow and learn. But this seems a like we're being tricked out of our biscuits!"

Both Claudia and Ian exchanged glances and smiles. Their little friend was indeed an old soul. The other kits on the estate, Judy and the fox cousins included, were excited about the yearly visit from Santa. Whatever form he took, he always left a smile pile of gifts, one present for each litter.

The Wildes said they never decorated for the season, saving it until Christmas eve. Their son would fall asleep and wake up to a cheerfully decorated cabin and tree, the plate of butter biscuits made for Santa nibbled at. They could never afford to get Nick a proper gift, though the utter joy on his little face showed he did not care one bit.

Ian gave each mug a thorough stir. The scent of the sugary drinks caused the little pink nose to twitch as Jack cautiously climbed down from his perch. One large mug was handed to the tigress with another being pushed in the hare's direction. He watched suspiciously as the older mammals took tentative sips of their steaming, hot mugs, before turning to his own.

One small sip, mindful of burning his tongue, and the hare's eyes widened in delight. Unable to lift the full mug, Jack settled for sucking at the rim to enjoy his first taste of hot chocolate.

This would be wonderful with biscuits! He thought.

"Is it so hard to believe that there is a mammal so good and loving, he uses magic to make the kits of the world happy?" The tigress watched as Jack raised his face from the mug, a layer of chocolate coating his upper lip and whiskers. "Jack, stories like this are based on truth. While I'm sure some details are a bit far fetched, that shouldn't take away from the fact that Santa brings hope to a lot of little kits out in the world."

"Yeah! And the treats left for him are our thanks for doing a good job!" Ian took another sip of his hot chocolate while the hare pondered their words. "Do they not have Christmas on the mountain, Jack?"

The kit slowly shook his head, staring into the mug. "Miss Claudia? You said stories like that are BASED on truth?"

The tigress nodded with a smile at her little friend. But the wolf suddenly tensed, seeming to know what was coming.

"How old is this story?" Claudia beamed at him, not noticing the frantic shake of Ian's head as she answered.

"Very, very old. I heard it from my parents and they heard it from theirs, so on and so forth." The mug now empty enough for him to lift, Jack took another drink as he considered what was said. Ian buried his head in his paws as she continued. "I was always told he was a white tiger so he could blend in with the snow as he went to and from the homes."

The hare set his now empty mug down, his face thoroughly covered with the sweet drink. The terrycloth was used once more to scrub himself of the sticky drink on his face. He stood and held out a tiny paw to the wolf, who looked up and accepted it with surprise and worry.

"Thank you, Mr. Ian. That was very yummy and I'm happy you shared with me," he turned his wide eyes to Claudia and marched over to give her a paw shake too, "and thank you Miss Claudia. I think I have my answers now."

Puzzled, the tigress watched their guest hop off the table and walk very thoughtfully to the door. He had to jump to unlatch and open it, before turning again to the pair still sitting at the table.

"Thank you again for hosting me and I'm sorry to bother you so early!" Without waiting for a response, Jack left, struggling to close the door behind him. Ian left his seat to shut it properly. His paw rested on the close door for a moment as he heaved a sigh. He shook his head and ran a paw through the fur by his ears. Claudia's voice caused him to turn his weary gaze to her.

"What was that all about?" She asked as she started to gather the empty mugs. Brown eyes narrowed at her in pity. For all of her positive qualities, she couldn't quite read mammals like he could.

"Other than you telling him that Santa doesn't exist, not much," he said, letting loose another sigh. She gave him a look of alarm and paused to think over her words.

"No I didn't! I simply told him-"

"That the story is so old that there would be no way for such a magnanimous mammal like Santa to still be alive and, after being told the many different species everyone says he is, you had to add your own. You, in so many words, just told the worlds least imaginative kit that Santa doesn't exist. Two days before Christmas."

Horrified, Claudia sank into a chair. Tears forming, she brought her paws up to her muzzle.

"I did! Didn't I?" The wolf nodded his head sadly and went to wrap his arms around her. "Do you think his mind could be changed? That maybe I can find some way to convince him Santa is real?"

Ian smiled at his friend. "Well, he's eight and used the word 'aura' properly in a sentence. I think it's going to take a lot to convince him Santa exists."

A sudden though flitted through the tigress's mind. What mammal did they know who could be passed off as Santa? The only thing all the stories had in common was that Santa was an arctic mammal. Built for cold weather and snow. Which meant Adrian Bogo was out and Mr's Wilde or Frost were not options. Jack had shared space with them long enough to know their scent.

A sudden knock at the door and Ian's permission for the mammal to enter distracted Claudia from her thoughts.

"Hi, guys! Sorry to barge in like this, but Julius and I wanted to know if you would like to join us for breakfast before we go on duty," the Arctic wolf smiled at the pair at the table.

Claudia and Ian simply stared at him before turning to each other with smiles on their muzzles. Devin Howlstein wrinkled his brown in confusion as they turned back to him, still smiling.

"What?"

…..

Skye sat down with a thump after the last of the biscuits were cleared from the floor. Judy had insisted that the other three had no hand in her mischief, something Nick and Skye had tried to deny. Francine, a headache forming from their insistence on sharing the blame, had sentenced Nick and Judy to the kitchens.

They were to help the cook remake every biscuit that had been stolen from the tree and assist with cleaning up after dinner. Skye and Jack were to straighten the school room and all four were banned from spending excess time in the entry hall until Christmas. Now all the little vixen had to do was wait for her friend to return from wherever he had vanished to.

The sound of giggling caused her to raise her head. It came from the parlor and was low enough to peak her curiosity. She pushed herself up and followed the sound to the doorway and peered in.

The large parlor was decorated with evergreen wreaths and holly. Candle sticks graced the mantel and sashes of silver and gold were draped across the furniture. An entire wall was devoted to stockings, each with a name sewn. Skye and Jack had been added some days ago, next to Nick and Judy's. A smaller tree, this one free of biscuits, sat by the piano. With the still newly risen sunlight pouring through the windows, the room was quite a picture.

But it was the sight of Mr. Bogo and his wife that drew her attention. Camilla sat cooing in the corner, a sticky candy cane in her tiny hoof as she watched her parents. Mr. Bogo had Essi in his arms and was carrying her around the room. Every few steps he would pause with a glance up at the ceiling and smile roguishly.

Essi would laugh lowly and gift him with a tender kiss. It was a short kiss every time, both bovines mindful of the house full of innocent eyes. But each one made the usually stern cape buffalo beam happily at her. The process was repeated several times, much to the vixen's confusion. It wasn't until she followed Mr. Bogo's gaze to the ceiling when she realized what they were doing.

Some sneaky mammal ( Lord Hopps, no doubt) had taken several boughs of mistletoe and hung them in various spots around the parlor. Skye heard the Hopps' staff whisper about a party in the room on Christmas eve. No doubt there would be many souls there who would benefit from the kissing bough.

Her eyes suddenly spotted several bundles of the plant waiting on a chair to be distributed through out the estate. Secure with knowing that the Bogos were properly distracted, Skye crawled to it. Tugging a small handful free from the others, she hurriedly snuck away.

She admired the mistletoe in her paws as she walked back to the entry hall. But her revery was quickly broken by the sound of paw steps. Shoving the mistletoe into the pocket of her dress, the vixen looked up to see Jack walking glumly towards her.

"You missed the clean up, Jackie," she accused, folding her arms and frowning at him. He dropped his ears as he looked up at her with sad eyes that made her face soften.

"Sorry, Skye," he raised a paw to scratch the back of his neck, "I had something I needed to find out…." Her hare friend sighed before looking at her curiously. "What did we get punished with?"

Skye closed the gap between them, linking her arm with his as she pulled him from the hall. She lead him down the corridor, past the study, towards the school room. Cousin Frankie had been allowed to excuse the kits for the holiday and the room was quite disheveled.

"Ta da!" She released his arm to show off the untidied room. "We just have to organize it. Nick and Judy are on biscuit duty."

"I think they got the better end of the deal," the hare murmured darkly. But the two friends set to work. Books were straightened, paw paints and paper were put away, and tables were put in order.

All the while, Skye felt the mistletoe burning a hole in her pocket. Her paw would wander to it as though afraid it had snuck away to rejoin the bunch she had pulled it from. Her blue eyes would dart to her companion and slight blush could be felt in her ears. Just as quickly, they would return to her task.

"What's that?" Came Jack's voice, breaking her thoughts on what to do with her prize. She looked to see what he could be speaking of, only to find his gaze on the pocket in question. A quick glance down showed the plant had poked a few leaves out while she had been cleaning.

He wrinkled his brow as he approached her, his eyes still on her pocket. One paw dove in to shove it out of sight as she stammered out an explanation.

"Oh, um, well…..hahaha, it's nothing really," she smiled nervously as Jack met her eyes and twitched his nose, raising his eyebrows as he patiently waited for her to continue, "It's, ummm….m..s..toe…"

The last word was so quiet and garbled, Jack had to put all his focus on it to understand. "What's mistletoe?"

The question was almost as ludicrous to Skye as him asking who Santa was. Everyone knew mistletoe!

"What do you mean, 'what's mistletoe?'?" She cried. "It's mistletoe!" She pulled the plant from her pocket in indignation and shoved it under his nose. "You kiss under it, you silly hare!"

A quick glance at the plant she held out to him and the small hare dissolved into giggles. Skye glanced at him in alarm as he doubled over as his mirth grew. She knew he was odd, even for a hare. But today, it seemed her friend had reached his peak!

"What in the name of sugar biscuits is so funny?" She demanded as she rested her paws on her hips.

Jack was still chuckling as he rightened himself, before looking at her with happiness.

"I knew what it was. Your face was just priceless!" She started slightly as he reached for the mistletoe. "I didn't know you kiss under it though…." His ears, which had been folded in front of him, suddenly stood straight and flushed red. He met her gaze again, this time with less humor. His paws clenched around the plant as he gulped.

"Uhhh, yeah. That's what the grown ups do," she said shyly. "Well, my dad and cousin John give me kisses on the cheek. They say it's good luck to kiss a pretty maiden under it so…" She kept her gaze down in her embarrassment as she explained.

Imagine her surprise when she looked up to see Jack had lifted the mistletoe over his head. He looked no less embarrassed, the blush adding an almost rose quality to his nearly white fur. The black of his stripes seemed to stand out further as he nervously cleared his throat. He gave a shy smile as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"For luck?" He asked, just a tiny bit of hope showing in his voice.

Skye shyly closed the distance between them and leaned down to press a clumsy kiss on his lips. The kiss was held for barely a heartbeat, but Jack's eyes went wide. She figured he had expected a kiss on the cheek, and perhaps maybe that was her intention.

But stolen mistletoe called for stolen first kisses. Barely a heartbeat long. Hardly a thing to base an epic love story on. Especially considering the vixen pulled away quickly, snatched her plant from his now slackened paw, and dashed out the door.

Leaving a very dumb struck Jack, who was beginning to think maybe this Christmas thing wasn't such a bad idea.

…..

"That's a lot of biscuits, Carrots," Nick's tired voice drifted through to the ears flopped over Judy's head.

The cook had not been pleased to see them return to the kitchen. Even less so once she heard that the lovely Christmas treats she had worked so hard on had either been eaten or destroyed. The cream colored rabbit had towered over the two guilty kits, shaking her head as the stammered their apologies.

The todd had been passed off to Jezzie, who rolled sheet after sheet of butter dough. Nick was given one tray and prompted to start his cut outs. Judy was tasked to mixing up the icing that would be used. Place next to the cook, Mrs. Meadows, the little bunny doe sat on her stool, in an apron too big, her paws already dyed and tired of the constant stirring.

And Nick quickly learned that the buttery dough did not like being handled too much. Not enough pressure used in cutting his shapes, the excess dough tore the would be cookies. Having to ball it up and start again, it was becoming increasingly hard and greasy.

Several frustrating hours later, several dozen biscuits were decorated and ready to take their places on the tree. Mrs. Meadows was begrudgingly impressed.

Wee little devils they are, but they put my best workers to shame when they set their minds to it, she thought.

As a reward, Jezzie rolled the last bit of dough out for the two kits to cut for themselves, Jack, and Skye. Both chose the bunny cutout, with the cook skillfully trimming two and adding a bit of extra dough. The results were two biscuits shaped like snowfoxes.

They giggled as they accepted their long awaited sweets, these tasting much better than the slightly stale ones that had decorated the tree. All that was left was to find their friends. Hopefully before the temptation of an extra snack each set in.

Making a dash from the kitchen, they giggled and pushed each each other in search of Jack and Skye. Tiptoeing across the entrance hall, their first stop was the parlor. The happy duo chased each other through the entrance, nearly colliding with Mr. Bogo.

Casting a patient smile at the two kits, he looked into the parlor with soft eyes before nodding at them and proceeding on his way. The first gentle note of the piano stole their attention from the cape buffalo to Essi. She played with no real tune in mind, though with baby Camellia holding herself up with piano bench and cooing, none seemed necessary.

Her eyes lit up at the sight of the two kits who raced towards her.

"Aye! My little friends!" She beamed at them before turning her adoring eyes to her daughter. "I've been practicing a new song! A dear friend of mine wrote it and I was hoping to play it at the party tomorrow night. Would you like to hear?"

Nick jumped up on to the bench, mindful of the little hoofs gripping the seat. Judy stood next to Camellia and waited eagerly.

"Oh the weather outside is frightful

But the fire is so delightful

And since we've no place to go

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"

Her playing was halted by Nick crawling into her lap, his bright green eyes watching her hooves move dexterously. Though all eyes turned to the doorway as Skye came dashing through it. Her ears seemed slightly pink and her eyes didn't leave the floor as she rushed over to the piano.

She smiled at Judy and Camellia, accepting her biscuit without a word or explanation of her whereabouts. Essi gave her a politely confused look, which cleared up when a dazed Jack joined them. He was also a bit more pink in the ears and cheeks, though he seemed to walk with an odd gait. As though he single handedly fought off a whole troop of giants.

Nick looked from him to his blushing cousin before rolling his eyes and focusing back on the piano. He gave Essi's hooves an impatient tap, which made her grin down at him. Unable to refuse one her biggest fans, music once again filled the room.

"When we finally kiss good-night

How I'll hate going out in the storm

But if you really hold me tight

All the way home I'll be warm

And the fire is slowly dying

And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing

But as long as you love me so

Let it snow, let it snow, and snow."

Judy and Nick happily swayed and followed the notes with their eyes. Jack stood next to Camellia, still gripping the bench, his smile a bit more smug than normal. He made his biscuit dance in front of her, much to the calf's delight. Skye still stared down at the floor, her ears flat against her head. Though her tail was happily swaying behind her.

The sky outside had gradually been getting dark and cloudy. As the song they played had promised, the heavens opened and it snowed, snowed, snowed.

…..

John stretched his arms over his head lazily. With the fall of the first snows, the herb gardens really needed only basic upkeep. Pruning could harm the plants ability to grow new leaves, so the todd merely monitored their health. This winter seemed to be the laziest he had ever had.

To fill the quiet days, and his own need to do more then farm, he had taken to sewing tree skirts. Kit's play, really. Though rejected in the city, his skills as a tailor had lead to so truly marvelous clothing. This just kept his hands busy and nimble. Even if it was a bit mind numbing.

With his wife at the manor, his son and Skye most likely making mischief with Jack and Judy, and his cousins enjoying their separate books, John felt contentment teetering on boredom.

I should not have that fourth cup tea! He thought ruefully, I feel as though I'm going crazy with boredom.

A swift knock on the door drew his attention. Matthew and Vivian raised their heads in confusion as John set his sewing aside to answer. He nearly jumped with fright at the sight of a tigress taking up most of the doorway. Claudia ducked her head and gave a polite smile to him.

"I apologize for disturbing you, Mr. Wilde," she said, gracefully stepping inside, followed closely by Ian and Devin.

"Not at all!" The todd happily accepted his unexpected guests, closing the door and heading towards the kitchen. "Tea?"

"Please!" Ian smiled at the fox couple who looked up in wonderment at the larger predators. "We actually came to ask a favor of you!"

John laughed good naturally as he pulled the already prepared kettle from the fire. The heated water was added into a waiting teapot. It joined the mugs that were placed on a tray, along with a small bowl candied chestnuts his cousins had brought. Setting their refreshments upon the table, he noticed the Arctic wolf eyeing the candy.

"Try one, my good chap! Best decision you'll make today!"

The wolf delicately accepted one and chewed carefully. Claudia and Ian couldn't help but remember Jack's expression after his first sip of hot chocolate. Though at last ten times his size, Devin's wide eyed look was almost as adorable as the hare kit's.

All thanking John for his hospitality, Claudia crouched to be eye level with him.

"We were wondering if the rumors were true? That you were a tailor?" Her eyes went wide as John's ears and eyes dropped sadly, "ARE! You are a tailor."

The todd smiled and sighed, before looking back up to tigress.

"Once upon a time, I was. But these days, I am but a humble herb farmer," he flicked his gaze over her shoulder to the wolves scarfing down the chestnuts. He just then noticed the canvas sack at Ian's feet. "Out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

Devin and Ian paused and looked over at Claudia, who pulled a folded bit of paper from her coat pocket. Ian scooped up the bag and handed it to John, who looked mystified and glanced over to his still dumbstruck cousins. They gave him a shrug as he took the paper from the tigress's paws.

He stared blankly down at it after it had been unfolded.

He could not remember that last time his heart beat so fast.

He felt as though maybe he would faint. After he threw up and cried with relief.

But he resisted those actions. And settled for performing a victory dance so unbecoming of a husband and father, Francine would have left him with their kit had she seen it.

Laughing maniacally, John bounced up and down with glee. Rubbing his hands together, he turned his sparkling brown eyes to the Arctic wolf.

"When do you need it by?"


	2. Under the Mistletoe

CHRISTMAS EVE

"Will you be still!"

The fidgety wolf yelped as John's pin pricked skin as it was removed. The todd was cross, standing on a stool in the Arctic wolf's cabin, with the large ram, Ian, and Claudia looking on. He had completed the suit in record time, now he just needed to make sure it fit perfectly.

And Devin was not making it easy. In the last twelve hours, John had been elbowed while taking his measurements, had his tail stepped on while hemming the trousers, and been sat upon as he checked the waistline. And, of course, he had accidentally poked, stabbed, and pulled Devin's thick fur as the wolf seemed to need to keep the fox in his sight at all times.

Needless to say, Devin and John were not fond of each other at this point.

"Howlstein!" John growled as he tried to remove another pin. The wolf's elbow jerk, almost causing it to sink into his arm. Devin growled back.

"None of this was my idea, Wilde!" He casted his eyes to the tigress giggling into her palm at the exchange. "I'M not the one who told a kit Santa isn't real!"

Both Ian and Claudia ceased their giggling and narrowed their eyes at the wolf being fitted. Claudia stood and took a threatening step towards him, her tail flicking behind her and ears splayed.

"I didn't me-" She was abruptly cut off by Julius, who went to stand between the two.

"Look, as endearing as it is to hear you lot insult each other on Christmas eve, can we please just concentrate on the fact that this," he gestured with a hoof at the wonderfully made suit Devin wore, "is going to make the holiday for every single kit on the estate?"

Ian slammed his paw onto the table and grinned at the jump everyone gave. Devin winced again as John's paws slipped and a pin poked his shoulder.

"Hear hear! Think of all those sweet, little faces lighting up when you enter the party as Santa!" Ian nodded enthusiastically as his fellow wolf rolled his eyes and huffed.

John gave Devin a look of disdain as he continued his work. Ian held in the growl at his lack of enthusiasm. Until another thought occurred to him. Allowing his muzzle to curve into a sly smile, he stood and sauntered up to his comrade. Claudia and Julius watched curiously.

"And, of course, you are aware of how attractive it is to females when a male is good with cubs," this caused Devin's head to snap up and his eyes meet Ian's, "and just imagine what Lilia Lupanna will think when she sees all those sweet baby bunnies crawling over the sweet wolf who volunteered to be Santa. Just to restore some Christmas magic to one. Little. ADORABLE. Baby hare."

Julius choked back his laughter as his cabin mate's mouth dropped open and he groaned slightly. His tail was wagging so fast, it was surprising the wolf wasn't propelled forward. The ram grinned as he continued Ian's train of thought.

"Nothing says 'mate material' like being good with offspring," he added exchanging smiles with Claudia and John.

"No matter what the species," the tigress quipped with a wink.

Devin's nose twitched and his tail went still. Hazel eyes met John's brown ones. The fox simply raised his eyebrows and waited, arms crossed and hind paw tapping on the stool he stood on.

He suddenly straightened, arms held out on either side, and head forward. New excitement in his eyes and a fresh grin on his muzzle, he gave a determined nod.

"Just call me Santa!"

….

Judy was balanced on top of Nick's shoulders. Her heavy tartan dress and scarf adding more weight then what he was use to, the todd managed to keep his friend steady as she smoothed out the head of their snow creation.

"Now we just need the coal and radish, then he shall be complete!" She looked down as Nick grinned up in response.

One paw cautiously left her foot and reached for a sack containing their supplies and passed it up to her.

"Hey, Carrots? Papa and I always use sticks for arms," he said as he tried to see around the hem of her dress, "so maybe we can give our snow funny it's own sword?"

Judy squealed in excitement as she tucked the radish into the center of their creations face. Bracing herself on Nick's shoulders, she hopped down and stood back to admire their work: Longer ears on top of it's head with slight lump in the center of its face and a mound of snow wrapped from behind it for a tail.

"Huh,"said the bunny doe with a smile, "snow funny? I LOVE IT!"

Her friend grinned shyly at her as she dashed away. His ears perked curiously as he watched the bunny drag two large branches towards him. Rushing to help, they managed to get the arms in place before casting a glance around.

"Ah ha!" Exclaimed Nick.

The side of the manor had a row of sleeping flower beds, their bushes barren, waiting for the snow to melt and spring to wake them up. Shaved wood kept the frost from reaching their roots, as well as providing them with some much need nutrients for their hibernation.

Some mammal, however, had thrown a long slender pole in to the mixture. It was well polished, with a hook at the end, obviously meant for some household task. How it ended up outside, neither kit cared. Their snow funny needed a sword. But maybe a spear would do.

"Perfect!" The fox and bunny admired their handiwork, the coal cleverly placed to make their creation look like it was snarling. Surely none would mess with such an imposing beast!

Giving each other a happy nod, they turned to head into the house. Only to find themselves staring at a low snow wall. So distracted they had been, they had not noticed when Skye and several of Judy's brothers and sisters had hastily built the wall. More alarmingly, Jack had organized the Hopps kits in the construction of multiple snowballs.

It may have been the hare's first snow, but he took to it quickly.

"Well, well, well!" Came the amused voice of Jack. He and Skye stood side by side, identical smug smiles on their faces. "If it isn't the heroes of Bunnyburrow!"

"And if it isn't Captain Jack!" Nick puffed out his chest and strutted towards the enemy. Judy followed, her eyes narrowed at her siblings ears that poked up from the wall.

Traitors, she thought.

"I heard tales that you two fought monsters and giants and dragons," the hare and the vixen exchanged unimpressed looks, "but let's see how you do against the great Captain Jack Savage and General Skye Frostbite!"

Nick and Judy exchanged their own looks of disinterest, until every one of the hiding bunnies popped up. Each held a snowball aimed at the pair. About a dozen pairs of Hopps eyes focused on their sister and her fox.

"FIRE!" Cried the vixen and both she and the hare dropped behind the wall.

With shouts of glee, Judy's siblings bounced up, pitching their snowballs at the duo below them, before disappearing again!

"Run!" Nick and Judy shouted together, ducking behind their snow funny. The unfortunate creation took the brunt of the attack, several pieces of coal and it's radish nose falling as the snowballs made contact. Judy frantically started constructing their own for a counter attack, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Nick, however, gave wail of despair at the attack on their funny.

"Bruno! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" His little head popped around the side of it, his face screwed up in a comical display of grief. Eyes shut, muzzle raised as he howled his displeasure, he shook his mittened fists at their attackers.

And ended up getting a face full of snow. Judy looked up and rolled her eyes at him, before grabbing the collar of his heavy coat and yanking him back.

"Dumb fox!" She shouted. "We shall amindge* him later! They're too organal*! So start building these so's we can beat their tails!"

The fox todd frantically started copying his friend, their pile of ammo growing.

"Judy, what's amindge mean?"

Finishing the snowball in her paws, she gave it a fierce grin.

"Payback."

…

The rapid fire had ceased. Under Jack and Skye instructions, the Hopps kits started spacing out their attacks. Needing to replenish their ammo supplies, bunny paws busied themselves as the hare and vixen cautiously peered over the edge of the wall.

"It's quiet," whispered Skye, her keen eyes scanning the area around the snow funny for movement.

"Too quiet," agreed Jack. His long ears alternated between straight and folded, trying to pick up sounds of movement without becoming targets.

"Where do you think they are?" Whispered Skye, casting a glance at her friend.

"Right here!"

Jack, Skye, the rest of the Hopps brood nearly fainted with fright as Nick popped up from the snow. Throwing the snowballs in his paws at the Captain and General, the todd jumped aside. Judy followed her friend from the entrance of the snow tunnel she had dug. Facing her brothers and sisters, who were properly stunned at the surprise attack, each got a face full of snow.

With Nick keeping the hare and vixen busy and Judy occupying her family, none noticed the hulking figure making his rounds around the estate. That is, until the over enthusiastic kits Judy was fighting threw their ammo too high. They missed the players of the fight. Instead, about ten snowballs became acquainted with the face of Mr. Bogo.

He staggered back at the force of the vicious attack, stumbling over his hooves and landing in an ungraceful heap into the snow. The fight stopped as quickly as it had begun. Every little face turned to the gruff buffalo, who blinked snow out his eyes.

Jack, Skye, Nick, and Judy all gulped as he made eye contact with each of them.

Before bursting into laughter. The group let out a collective sigh and relaxed as their head of security cheerfully sat in the snow, not bothering to lecture them or righten himself.

"Ah, to be young again!" He exclaimed fondly, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

He focused his gaze back to the four mischief makers in front of them. His smile slowly dropped when he realized each held a snowball. It dropped further after noticing the kits that had been recruited followed suit. Dark brown eyes widened with over dramatized fear when Bogo saw the smug grins forming on the four ringleaders.

"Now, now," he said holding up a hoof while scooting away, "let's not be too hasty! Those aren't toys, Hopps'! And Frost! And Wilde! And McLeaps!"

"Get him!" Shouted Jack. The volley of snowballs was just the beginning. After they had been thrown, Bogo curled away from their impact, allowing Jack and Skye to jump onto his shoulders. The two giggled as the buffalo shot to his hind hooves, though not before Nick and Judy launched themselves at his horns.

The other Hopps kits giggled and rushed his legs, climbing onto each other in a bunny pyramid. Bogo laughed where he stood, the kits happily climbing up the buffalo. As he didn't wish to squish one of them, he stood still when they swarmed him.

Nick and Judy perched on his horns, declaring themselves rulers of Buffalo Mountain. Skye and Jack were laughing as their hind paws dangled from his shoulders.

"You know," Bogo started as raised his eyes to get glimpse at the duo on his head, "this is very naughty! And Santa doesn't bring gifts to naughty kits!"

The the Hopps' and foxes both stopped and exchanged worried glances. Jack, however, waved one paw dismissively.

"Santa isn't real," he stated, matter of factly.

Over a dozen pairs of eyes landed on the striped hare.

"What?" Squeaked one little bunny clutching Bogo's trouser leg.

"Santa isn't real?" Whispered another.

"But, then, well, who gives us all those presents?" A little doe with hazel eyes blinked at the hare perched on Bogo's shoulder.

"It's probably-" Jack's words were cut off by a large hoof over his muzzle.

"Santa is most certainly real and it is he who puts your gifts under the tree!" Bogo said as brightly as he could. Many relieved faces blinked up at him. "Now! I heard the cook has some hot cider and ginger biscuits ready for any cold and weary kits who need them!"

The bunnies immediately let themselves fall from their climb up his legs, giving a loud cheer and marching towards the house. Once they were out of earshot, Bogo turned his attention to the little hare on his shoulder.

"Jack, who told you Santa wasn't real?" The buffalo's voice was gentle, his eyes soft as he watched the kit nervously fidget with his coat buttons.

"No one had to tell me, . I figured it out on my own," he said glumly, thinking back to his talk with Miss Claudia.

Nick and Judy gave a gasp from atop Bogo's horns, their eyes filling with tears as they looked down at their friend. Skye simply tilted her head and blinked at Jack. She couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him.

Being so very far away from his home, surrounded by the unfamiliar. He had never even celebrated Christmas before. The very idea of a strange mammal breaking into homes to just leave presents and eat treats was mind boggling to him. Try telling a bunch of militarized, heavily armed hares this was expected every year; they would have declared war on this Santa mammal.

"Hmmmmmm," was the buffalo's response.

He reached up to put the remaining kits back on the ground, starting with Skye. Nick and Judy soon joined her next to the abandoned snow wall. Only Jack remained, readying himself to be scooped up from his seat. But Bogo didn't set him down right away.

Instead, he was held at eye level. Brown met blue as the buffalo smiled at one of his newest charges.

"How about, we keep Santa not existing to ourselves?" The little hare cocked his head in confusion and opened his mouth to protest. But Bogo cut him off. "We wouldn't want to spread false information, now would we?"

He set the stunned kit down next his friends, his brow furrowed in confusion. But Mr. Bogo simply smiled at the quartet before giving a short bow and continuing on his way.

"What did Mr. Bogo mean about false information?" Asked Jack as he watched the head of security vanish.

"He means, Santa is visiting us tonight!" Shouted Skye. She grabbed Jack's paw before he could start to dispute her and dragged him towards the manor. Nick and Judy stayed rooted in place, both looking at where Bogo had vanished to the now ruined snow funny they had built.

"Nick?" The todd's ears lifted at the sound of Judy's voice. As though she were about to cry. He found it more sad then the possibility of no Santa. "There really is a Santa, right?"

He turned his bright green eyes to her shining purple ones and gave the most confident smile he could muster.

"Of course there is, Carrots!" The fox shivered as a light snow began to fall. He put his arm around the bunny and followed after his cousin and Jack.

At least, I hope so, he thought.

…

Lord Stewart Hopps was being sneaky. Lady Bonnie and Martha were in full party planning mode, the two females checking in with every staff member to ensure everyone knew their place and duty. Francine had rounded up the kits for some Christmas craft projects, which kept them out of the way and would add a bit of charm to the parlor decor.

The school room exploded with vast quantities of paper chain mail, paw print cutouts, and laughter from tiny bunnies ready for the holiday.

With his children occupied and neither sight nor sound of Judy and the other mischief makers, Stewart took these moments to hang more mistletoe around the manor. Nothing pleased him more then watching his wife's ears blush whenever he caught her under it. Not to mention his daughters giggles when their daddy placed a sweet kiss on their cheeks.

The kitchen entry way, top of the stairs, every doorway, and Marty's antlers were all decorated with the kissing bough. Marty himself had tied it, hoping it would surprise his own wife into dropping her guard enough for a kiss. How could one refuse? It was tradition, after all.

Giggling to themselves like the youths they were at heart, the two males surveyed their paw work. Each were ready to reap the benefits of the mistletoe. They glanced from bunch to bunch in satisfaction before glancing above their heads. Both smiles dropped when they realized they stood under one.

Eyes widened, both yelped and scurried away from each other. Maybe tradition can be ignored from time to time.

….

Afternoon found all the kits crammed into the manor to escape the dropping temperatures of outside.

Francine, for once, was in charge of every single bunny kit in the Hopps household. And, of course Skye, Nick, Jack, and Camellia. With their nap forgone and the non stop activities, the very small ones- five and younger- and baby Camellia were rubbing sleepy eyes by the time the sun was setting.

They were marched into the dining room for an early supper before being herded upstairs for baths. Bonnie, Vivian, and Essi took turns telling stories to the young ones, filling their little heads with promises of presents and sweets on the morrow.

Those old enough to understand the concept of Santa took little convincing to curl up and say good night. He would see them if they were sleeping and knew when they were awake. They had been on their best behavior all year (well, mostly!) and they would be damned if they ended up on Santa's naughty list on Christmas Eve.

Essi tucked her infant daughter in with the Hopps kits. It would allow her to enjoy the party knowing Camellia was safe and sound just above her. Light kisses where passed around, Vivian's paws shaking slightly she said good night to the little creatures.

They're so tiny, she thought. One paw went instinctively to her stomach. The slight bump already could be felt, much to her and Matthew's delight.

….

Still running on adrenaline, Lady Bonnie rushed to her room for a quick change before she had to be down stairs. Her gown lay on it's mannequin, ready for her to slip into. Hastily, she undid her day dress, letting it rest where it fell as she went to the water basin.

A quick rinse of her face was all she afforded herself, wanting to be prompt for her guests. She blindly reached for a cloth to dry her face, but her paw was met by the buttons of her husband's waistcoat.

"Stewart," she began, a slight warning in her voice. Her husband chuckled as he passed the cloth to her, smiling as she dried her eyes first to give him reproachful glare.

His smile in place, the lord let his gaze travel from hers up to the ceiling. Failing to repress her own smile, she looked up at the mistletoe she should've expected.

"We haven't time for this, my love," she said with a bit of a laugh. Stewart merely shrugged and stepped closer to her. Bonnie giggled and backed quickly away from under the bough. "Ha! What are you to do now, Mr. Sneaky Pants?"

Her husband shrugged again before looking back up at the ceiling. Her jaw dropped at finding herself under another. Pointing at him, she laughed as he rushed towards her.

"Oh, no! Don't you dare, Stewart!" She gave another laugh before turning to run from her amorous husband.

"Come now, my dear!" He said, enjoying their yearly ritual. "It is tradition to kiss a pretty doe under the mistletoe!"

He caught her, still laughing and trying to evade his affections, and tossed her onto the bed. She smiled up at her love as he worked his clothing off.

"Who am I to fight tradition?" She sighed as he was welcomed into her embrace.

"Indeed," he agreed, "and after the last few months, this is the one thing I would never like to see change."

Bonnie kissed her husband, the father of her kits, the male who had built his fortune for the sole purpose of wanting to make sure she and their kits would never want for anything.

"As long as I have breath, Stewart Hopps, this never shall."

Lord and Lady Hopps just barely made it to the stairs before their kits.

….

The older litters were taken to their separate rooms to get properly dressed for the festivities that evening. With Francine taking charge of Nick, Jack, and the other bucks, Martha helped the does and Skye dress in their party clothes.

Skye admired her reflection in the mirror. Growing up traveling and working with plants, her clothing consisted mainly of sturdy, simple breeches and canvas shirts. Her only dress was simply not fit for a party. It actually might look better in the fireplace. As kindling.

"I look so PRETTY!" She exclaimed. Judy smiled at her friend as the vixen twirled. Her snowy white fur looked extra soft and fluffy.

Made by Cousin John, it was lovely ice blue with small snowflakes stitched into the hem. With cap sleeves and a white sash around her waist, tied in a bow behind her, Skye felt like princess. She and Judy's sisters twirled together like little brightly colored tops.

"You look like a fairy princess, Skye," exclaimed Judy.

Her friend paused in her antics to smile at the bunny doe. She was frowning down at her own outfit, a lovely emerald green dress, with a row of decorative buttons running down the front and longer sleeves. While she was normally in a dress, never had Skye seen her friend look this cleaned up.

If she enjoyed being called cute, I would do so, she thought.

"You look like a pirate queen in disguise, Judy!" The bunny doe's eyes shot up. Just a hint of hope showed in them. Pirate queen meant adventure. If she pretended that's what she was, maybe she could enjoy the dress more. The vixen nodded encouragingly. "You do! We all look just lovely."

Skye came up to link arms with her as Martha double checked their appearances. Satisfied they were all presentable, she lined them up and marched them to the stairs.

Francine was fussing with Nick's bow tie. The impatient todd was trying to be still, though he couldn't help but glance longingly at the door. Jack ignored the chatter of the other bucks in the room to quietly observe the mother and son.

The males all wore various sizes of the same suit. Crisp, black trousers paired with smart little jackets. The white shirts they wore under them were heavily starched and slightly stiff. The only difference in the outfits were the vests and bowties each male wore.

Jack caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and his ears shot up. Taking a tentative step towards his reflection, he ran his paws over the sky blue vest he wore. The tuff of fur on his head was combed down, not a bit out of place, and his bow tie was perfectly even and centered. Straightening up, he smiled at himself, liking the hare he saw in the mirror. Even his stripes seemed more pleasant to look at.

"Yes, Jack, you look very handsome!" Said Francine with a smile, releasing her son who joined him at the mirror. The hare blushed and dropped his ears when he realized he had been caught admiring himself.

The todd frowned at himself, feeling ridiculous. His own vest was a deep purple and his mother was trying to attack his fur with a damp comb.

"Mama! Leave me be!" He whined. Francine sent her son a warning glare, causing his ears to fall against his head, before continuing. He slumped his shoulders as she smoothed his fur down.

"My dears, if there is one thing we females enjoy, it's a properly groomed male," she gave her son and Jack a pointed look.

Their expressions of confusion were matched by some of the other bucks present. Though she smiled as some of the older kits started to fix imaginary creases and triple check their fur. Clapping her paws together, the kits lined up, with Jack and Nick exchanging uncertain glances at each other.

Francine gave them all a look over as they made their way past her to the stairway.

Perfect, she thought. She ran her paws down the front of her own gown, having changed while the kits had been bathing. Now, time to party.

…

Bonnie and Stewart stood waiting at the foot of the stairs, ready to greet their guest. Marty and John Wilde stood opposite of them, waiting for their wives to appear with the kits. Which, if the sound of little paw steps was anything to go by, would be any moment now.

The lord and lady beamed up at their well dress brood, each looking the very image of little ladies and gentle males. Francine and Martha allowed their charges to lead the way down the stairs, each wishing to make their husbands pant a bit before joining them.

And pant they did.

Marty had fallen for his Martha the moment they had met. Their romance and marriage was a whirlwind, encouraged by Stewart. Not a day passed that the impala buck regretted his choice in bride. An easy thing to know, considering how the pale green gown she wore was enough to make any sane male weak. His Martha had a twinkle in her eyes as she glanced at the mistletoe attached to his antlers. Marty tipped her a wink.

Francine couldn't help the blush that formed when John's eyes met hers. The familiar shiver ran down her spine as she descended the stairs towards her husband. His brown eyes darkened with desire as he watched the sway of his wife's hips and the easy motions of her tail. Their love had been instant, though reluctant, thanks to her older brother.

Her own dress a deep wine red, laced through the bodice and split down the center to expose layers of white frills. It hugged her curves and made him wish they hadn't agreed to be present for the party.

Both males stood straighter in the presence of the two beauties. Something the lord and lady noticed. They grinned at each other, before turning their gaze back to their kits. Their sons outfits seemed to be a back drop for the bright colors of their sisters. The little bunnies looked almost like colorful butterflies as they made their way down the stairwell.

Nick, Jack, Skye, and Judy brought up the ends of the line. The males stealing glances at their pretty friends was painfully obvious to the adults who watched the group file into the parlor. As was the blush each kit had whenever they made eye contact.

So CUTE, though Francine and Bonnie.

Ah, should have known, thought John, my son's a lady killer. Just like his dad.

I swear, Jack's crush on that vixen is the sweetest thing, thought Marty and Martha.

Bloody fox better keep his bloody paws off my baby doe, thought Stewart.

…..

An hour later, the party was in full swing. The Ottertons brought their sons, Andrew and Thomas, to the delight of the kits. Andrew, the eldest at ten, danced a surprisingly graceful waltz with every doe who asked. Thomas, nine, joked and laughed with Nick and the Hopps bucks. He even managed to make the normally stoic Jack double over with laughter, to Skye's great delight.

Essi took over the piano for a time, though another pianist had been hired so she could enjoy the party with her husband and friends. The song her friend wrote was in high demand throughout the party.

Several other families had been invited, including the Bellwethers and Maxillarys. They mercifully declined to join.

And of course, there was mistletoe! Stewart took great pleasure at the couples who found themselves under one of the many boughs. None were refused the expected kiss. And like he predicted, every one of his daughters demanded a kiss from their daddy.

Francine laughed as Matthew and John were approached by several shy little does. Both males would scoop them up and give their cheeks a smooch. Many pairs of ears went pink as they ran away giggling.

Jack found himself in front the refreshment table. He could smell biscuits and other sweets that rested on it. However, his height prevented him from reaching his goal.

"Shall I?" Came a silky voice. The little hare looked up at a tall she wolf towering over him.

Fur the color of the sun and eyes the color of sea, she was dressed in a lovely silver gown. Her outfit and coloring made Jack think of the angel that graced the top of the Hopps Christmas tree. Slightly dazed, he gave a shy smile and nod.

The she wolf bent gracefully to gather him in her arms. Now able to retrieve his treats, he loaded a plate with the intent on sharing. Jack turned to beam at the wolf, who smiled back. One claw pointed upwards.

Jack glanced up at the mistletoe then back to this mystery wolf, his ears dropping. She smiled again and offered her cheek to him, tapping a spot with her claw. Blushing furiously, he gave her a quick kiss. She laughed in a friendly manner as she set him back down, giving him a kiss on top of his head.

Without another word, she turned and left. Jack waved dazedly after her with his plate sweets clutched in his paw. He turned to find a Hopps doe smiling at him.

"Uh, hi?" He started to back away only to bump into another. One by one, it seemed as though every little doe was lining up to give Jack a kiss.

"I don-" ..smooch… "really, this isn-"..smooch… "now see he-" …smooch…

Nick and Judy were laughing hysterically at the scene. Skye crossed her arms and tapped her hind paw. Her stormy expression made her cousin laugh harder.

"Excuse me?" Came a cheerful voice. Judy composed herself enough to look up at Thomas, who was smiling at her. He bent and planted a kiss on her cheek, before turning to Skye and giving her one as well. "You both are standing under it."

The two females looked dumbstruck at each other as the friendly otter turned to rejoin the party. Nick didn't laugh at his jokes for the rest of his visit.

…..

Just outside the entrance hall, hidden in the shadows, were three figures. A grey timber wolf glanced around the hall, making sure everyone was preoccupied with the party. A tigress was facing a rather nervous looking arctic wolf, straightening out the creases in his red velvet suit.

John did a magnificent job, she thought as she straightened his collar. She gave the hat he wore a slight tug to make sure it was firmly in place.

"Ok! Now, do you know what you're going to say?" The question caused both wolves to give her incredulous looks.

"Um, I was thinking 'ho ho ho'?" Devin gave a shrug as Claudia rolled her eyes.

"I mean after that, dumb dumb! You need to think of what you're going to say to all those little kits in there!"

The arctic wolf's ears splayed and his tail gave a nervous twitch. He hadn't thought of anything past 'ho ho ho' and now a knot formed in the pit of his stomach. There was going to be a lot of little lives he could easily scar by not getting this right!

Seeing him start to panic, Ian grabbed Devin's collar and and forced his eyes on him.

"Deep breath, wolf! Just remember: keep your voice happy, always smile, and if you think you're not going to make it or that you're floundering, repeat these words," Ian glanced over his shoulder at Claudia as she leaned around her friend with a grin.

"Mrs. Lilia Howlstein," they said together. Instantly, a dreamy look crossed Devin's face.

"Mrs. Lilia Howlstein, Mrs. Lilia Howlstein," he muttered dreamily.

His comrades tugged him from their spot in the shadows and pushed him towards the party. The wolf walked slight off kilt until he reached the entrance to the parlor. Giving himself a shake, he vanished into the party.

Ian and Claudia listened closely to the loud 'HO HO HO' he gave, though the resulting silence was a bit unnerving. The two looked at each other with worried expressions. The music had stopped, the voices and laughter had died down, and from the sounds of it, all dancing had ceased.

They strained their ears and leaned as far from their hiding spot as they could without leaving it.

"SANTA!"

Claudia let out a yowl in surprise, leaping back with her fur on end and her tail flicking in agitation behind her. It was by pure luck that she caught Ian. The poor wolf's more sensitive hearing magnified the excited shouts, causing him to leap to an impressive height.

Both gasped as the shock wore off. Still being held by his cabin mate, the wolf casted his eyes upward.

"Hey, look!" He gave a cheerful grin and pointed upwards. The tigress frowned as she raised her eyes. "Mistletoe!"

Amber eyes snapped back down and Ian was unceremoniously dropped.

"Try to kiss me and you're sleeping outside."

She turned on her heel and stomped away to do her patrol. Ian gulped before getting to his feet and following.

"That's fair."

….

"HO HO HO!"

The music stopped. Those that had been dancing had paused to look over at the entrance. Mammals with mouths full of food let their jaws drop open. Fortunately for them, everyone else was too distracted to notice.

Devin held his smile, though it was becoming a bit more strained by the unnerving silence of the room. Especially considering the reactions of the kits in the party. One by one, little figures pulled away from the crowd, walking with wide eyes toward the red suited wolf.

The wolf felt his smile drop slightly as he became surrounded by tiny, little bunnies, the two foxes, and the Otterton brothers. As a group, every little muzzle broke into a grin and a collective shout echoed through the party.

"SANTA!"

One moment he was standing, arms spread, looking at a sea of little kits. The next, he was tackled to the ground. They sat on his chest, chattering excitedly to him about their Christmas lists, asking questions about the elves waiting for him at the North Pole, and demanding to know why he preferred biscuits over other treats.

Trying to remain calm, with 'Mrs. Lilia Howlstein' repeating in his mind, Devin managed to sit up. Skye was sitting on one knee with Judy's litter mate, Quentin, on the other. The bunnies on his chest toppled gently into his large paws as he lowered them to the floor.

"Now, now!" He deepened his voice, a forced his smile back into place. "Santa wanted to drop in to wish you a MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

The resulting claps he earned and the happy cries of delight had his smile flip from strained to genuine.

It really doesn't take much to make these little mammals happy, does it, he thought.

But as his eyes moved from one face to another, it eventually landed on the only kit who hadn't tackled him: Jack. Blue eyes were wide like the others, but suspicious. The hare tilted his head to the side and studied the wolf in the Santa suit.

Devin's eyes softened as they met Jack's. He very gently picked himself up from the floor, careful not to step on any of the others. The adults of the room were murmuring among themselves. The Bogos smiled and turned back to the pianist. Essi gave the instrument a light tap and the deer buck resumed his music.

Bonnie and Stewart gave each other speculative glances, each thinking the other was responsible for Santa. Francine and John stood next to them. The vixen sipped her hot cider and smiled over the rim of her cup.

"So that's what you have been up to," she said not taking her eyes off the wolf.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're taking about." John ignored the surprised looked of the lord and lady, merely smiling smugly as he admired his work.

"My love, I recognize your stitches anywhere. I must say, this may be your best suit yet!" The todd put his arm around his wife's waist and pulled her close. "A shame we are not standing under mistletoe, ."

"Ahem!"

Both foxes and Bonnie looked to the lord. He too kept his gaze on Santa, but he pointed to the ceiling with a satisfied smile. The Wildes looked up and gave happy sighs.

"Well what do you know?" Said John.

….

Devin carefully made his way to the little hare still eyeing him suspiciously. With his pale fur, dark stripes framing his face, and ice blue eyes, Jack easily stood out from the Hopps brood. But the wolf had never actually seen him, let alone spoke to him. He stepped close and crouched down on one knee.

Jack took one giant step back.

The wolf held back a sigh and he smiled down at the hare. "I'm guessing you're Jack?"

A nod was the only response. "And you are having problems believing in me."

It wasn't a question and he kept his voice soft. Jack wrinkled his brow at him.

"It doesn't seem possible," he said, studying the wolf's face.

He stepped closer and extended a paw out to touch his muzzle. Devin smiled and let the young hare examine his face. He was taken by surprised when Jack jumped into his arms, earning a collective aww from the adults watching. The wolf gave him an awkward pat on the back and looked up, meeting the eyes of the beautiful, sun colored she wolf.

Mrs. Lilia Howlstein, he thought, as they exchanged coy smiles at each other.

"Thanks for trying, Mr. Security Wolf," whispered Jack. Devin pulled back and gave the hare a speculative look. He returned it with slightly sad eyes. "I saw you when I peaked over my barrel when I first came here. I was just trying to figure out why you looked familiar."

Jack hopped down and stepped back, heaving a sigh as the two looked at each other.

"But, don't worry. I can keep a secret."

A tugging at his sleeve drew the wolf's gaze to Nick, who was beaming at him. The todd had one paw trapped by both of Judy's as she bounced in place with excitement.

"I told you, Carrots! He's here and he came to say Merry Christmas!"

"You were right, Slick! I shall never doubt again!" Judy and Nick were scooped up into a hug by the Devin, both laughing happily as he did so.

Skye rushed to her friend and wrapped him up in her arms. The hare couldn't help but laugh as the vixen spun him around the room, squealing in excitement.

"It's Santa, Jack! Santa has come!"

The hare met the wolf's eyes one more time. Both smiled over the shoulders of their friends.

"Yes, he did, Skye. How about that."

…..

The party ended all too soon. Sleepy kits were lead upstairs to their beds. Bonnie and Stewart halted the attempts of their staff trying to help. They insisted they take the rest of the evening off as well as the following morning.

The Wildes and Frosts rounded up Nick, Skye, and Jack. The three were piled in layers for the short walk back to the cabin. Skye giggled at Jack, who had been so bundled up he couldn't walk, only waddle. Matthew laughed at the sight of him, too, before scooping him up into his arms.

The group bid a good night to the bunnies climbing up the stairs. They were almost to the study when the pitter patter of little paws caught their attention.

"Nick!" The young todd turned to see Judy running towards him.

She came to a pause in front of her friend, who looked at her curiously. She glanced over his shoulder at Skye and the adults who watched the pair. One deep breath later and her muzzle shot up to plant a kiss on his nose. His green eyes widened as Judy settled back down with her ears and cheeks pinker than normal.

"Night, Nick!"

And with that, she turned and ran back towards the stairs and out of sight. Nick stood with his mouth open and paw on the spot where she had kissed him. The grown ups laughed with Skye and Jack, before John stepped forward to pick up his stunned son.

Yep, he thought, just like his dad.

…

Mrs. Meadows gave a final look around her kitchen. Everything was ready for tomorrow: the breads and rolls lay resting on their trays, ready to be baked, a large vat of carrot stew set out to lightly simmer overnight on the stove, casseroles of winter vegetables sat waiting for the oven, and, of course, there were biscuits.

Sugar, cinnamon, molasses, oatmeal, ginger, and shortbread. A sampling of each had been set onto a plate with a glass of milk bedside it on the small table in the parlor. 'Santa' had left the party, explaining his need to drop off present to the other young ones in Bunnyburrow. He promised to return after all the kits had all gone to bed.

Though, now, Devin sat on a stool in the kitchen. The elder rabbit doe placed a tray of biscuits in front of him. Along with a glass of whiskey. He smiled his thanks at the bunny, who regarded him with curiosity.

"Hmmm, I would have thought being surrounded by so many happy kits would have put you in a better mood," she said. The wolf sighed and smiled half heartedly.

"It was fun. I'm not in a bad mood. I was just hoping….." he shook his head, "I don't know. The older bunnies are nearly eleven? And they were convinced I was the real Santa. Why didn't Jack believe it?"

Mrs. Meadows shrugged and watched him sip his whiskey and break off pieces of biscuit.

"It's just him growing up," she responded sadly. "They all will eventually stop believing. Jack is the hare, yes?" He nodded. "Hares are an oddity among lapins. And, from what I've heard, he wasn't much of child to start with. There's nothing for him in a story like that. But you said he didn't ruin it for the others and he managed to keep his friends from being dragged down."

"He's a good lad," said Devin.

"And so are you."

The wolf nearly fell off his seat at the sound of the new voice. He turned to see the lovely she wolf walking towards him, the low light of the kitchen making her bright fur glow. She smiled softly at him as he straightened himself out. Neither noticed as she snuck out of the room, a knowing smile on her muzzle.

"You know, I had been ho ho hoping to steal a dance from Santa before he left the party," she stepped close and put a delicate paw on his shoulder, "but I can settle for one right now, if he'll have me."

Devin felt his heart stop as she put his paw on her waist. He gathered the nerve to pull her close into a light sway. She smiled at him before resting her head against his chest and closing her eyes.

Now or never, wolf, he thought.

"May I court you?" He whispered. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Only if you promise to be Santa every Christmas." He laughed and nodded. "Then, yes. You may." She rested her head against his chest again, letting the steady rhythm of their hearts be the music they danced to.

Mrs. Lilia Howlstein, was his final thought of the night.

…

The Wilde's cabin was dark. It was also warm, snug, and very quiet. The three little kits had been utterly exhausted after their long day. After all, they stayed up many hours past their normal bedtime. Vivian and Francine had helped them dress for bed while John and Matthew covertly grabbed what they need to decorate the cabin.

The adults had long since finished. Skye lay fast asleep in-between her mother and father, the three of them smiling as they dreamt and cuddled each other. John and Francine lay unclothed under their bed covers, fast asleep and satisfied. Nick lay on one side of his bed, his tail pulled into his arms, his little snores making a dent in the still night.

Jack, however, had not been asleep for long when his eyes suddenly snapped open. His sensitive ears didn't pick up any noise, other then his friend's quiet snoring. But the hare found it impossible to fall back to sleep. With a small sigh, he sat up and climbed down from the bed.

The cold wood of the floor only woke him further as he tip toed to the bedroom door and opened it. It was short distance from there to the front door, which he braved in the dark, gathering a heavy blanket from the settee and a scarf as he did.

As quietly as he could, he jumped for the latch and slipped outside.

The clouds from earlier had left, leaving the sky dazzlingly clear. It's darkness penetrated by a white quarter moon, with the stars scattered across the heavens in a beauty no jewel could ever match. The snow around the little hare, while cold under paw, gave him more peace then he felt all day.

Jack sat and lifted his face to the sky, breathing in the fresh winter air. It smelled of the hearths from the homes he was surrounded by. A hint of pine and maple, from the trees not far from him. With the residual smell of baked treats. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, committing them to memory.

Fireplace, pine, maple, sweets… and hot chocolate…. His brow wrinkled….peppermint…. He lowered his head in confusion…..cinnamon…hellebores…evergreen….

His eyes snapped open. Jack took a steadying breath as he registered the presence of another sitting next to him. A big another, too. With a gulp he glanced to his right. And gazed up…up…up…..

Bright blues became saucers as he stared at the white caribou sitting next to him. With a smile on his muzzle, the newcomer's face was angled up at the sky as Jack's had been. He too inhaled deeply, with great satisfaction. Jack took in the red suit he wore, this one a thick chenille and made even more finely than John's.

A red stocking cap was held in his hoof, though Jack did wonder how it fit with antlers as big as his.

The caribou inhaled deeply once more and opened his eyes.

"If there is ever a smell I could never tire of," he began, "it is the smell of that first minute of Christmas morning."

His voice was both deep and light. Jack had seen his lips move, but he felt the words rather then heard them. The little hare's ears were dropped against his back as the caribou turned his eyes towards him. And such eyes he had.

Jack had read everything he could about Santa. And he had always pictured him with blue eyes like his own. And he supposed that's what color they were. But it was like saying the night sky was black and the snow was white. That was true, but their colors were so much more complex than that.

This blue held every season in it: the blueish white of fresh snow, the clean blue of spring rain, the endless blue of a summer sky, and the grey blue of autumn's first fog. They were a blue that held eternity within them, an eternity wisely spent.

The caribou reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautifully wrapped little box. He gave the present a happy smile and handed it to Jack. His eyes wide and jaw still dropped further than it should be, he accepted it with trembling paws. He stared at the lovely little package, running a thumb over it's ribbon, tempted to tear into it while also never wishing to disturb whatever it held.

"Merry Christmas, Jack," he heard the voice whisper, "now get inside before you catch your death."

Still staring at the gift, Jack felt his muzzle break into a smile. His head shot up to give his thanks. Only to find himself alone. He bolted upright, blanket left in the snow, frowning at where the caribou had just been sitting. Jack lifted his muzzle and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Fireplace, pine, maple, sweets.

His eyes opened as the front door did.

"Jack!" Came John's voice, a rough whisper so he didn't disturb those still sleeping. The todd's paw steps brought Jack's attention to him as he was approached. The fox was wrapped in his dressing gown and exasperated, but still smiled kindly down at him. "You shall catch your death out here, little friend! Come along, lad!"

John took his paw and bent to grab the blanket. Gently pulling the little hare along, he gave a glance at the gift in his paws. "Where did you get that?"

They reached the doorway as the question was asked. Jack pulled to a stop before passing through, glancing back at where he and the caribou had sat. A slight breeze picked up, the scent of evergreen, peppermint, hot chocolate, cinnamon, and hellebore traveling with it.

"Santa gave it to me," he said, his eyes still looking out the door. John tilted his head in confusion, the hare's innocent blue eyes looking up into his own. The todd smiled finally and pulled Jack into the warm cabin.

He was put back into bed, back next to Nick, who still snored quietly and cuddled his tail. John pulled the covers over him and stroked the fur between his ears as sleep took hold of the little kit once more. Giving both a soft kiss of the head, John crept back to his own room and bed.

The present still clutched in his paws, Jack had never slept deeper or more soundly. And with a smile on his little face.

…..

A/N: Some of Judy's language I based off of myself when I was her age. I knew what I wanted to say, but couldn't say or remember it correctly, a fact my mother still teases me about. I try to have the other characters translate when they can, but they can only do so much.

amindge*- Judy speak for avenge

organal*- Judy speak for organized

If anyone is curious, Nick will rarely ask for clarification, if only because he is a natural at speaking Judy. And vice versa.


	3. Epilogue

CHRISTMAS EPILOGUE

Nick woke up with a yawn and stretched contently. With his legs at their longest, he wiggled his toes to amuse himself…. knocking over something at the foot of the bed. He sat up in alarm, crawling over the covers to peer down at what had fallen.

Beautifully wrapped in green paper with purple ribbon, was a long parcel addressed to himself. The todd reached to pull it back onto the bed, jostling Jack from his sleep as he did so.

"Hey!" The hare whined. "What's the big idea?"

He sat up and blinked over at Nick. Jack's eyes widened in delight at what his friend had. His own paws still clutched the gift he had received before going to bed. The hare let out a whoop of joy knowing his friend hadn't been left out.

"Where did this come from?" Nick asked.

Jack bounced up and down on the bed, laughing.

"Santa, Nick! It came from Santa!"

Skye suddenly barreled into the room, a similar package in her paws. She gripped the blue wrappings with glee as she jumped onto the bed and laughed with her hare.

"I told you, Jackie! And he decorated the cabin, too!" The three kits laughed and jumped on the bed, clutching their presents.

The the adults had awoken and crowded around the doorway to Nick's room. They smiled at one another, reveling in the happiness on those bright little faces. Each thought the others were responsible for the gifts.

…..

Judy snuggled further into her pillow, arms curled around her favorite doll. She tightened her grip on it, wincing as it's sharp edge cut into her paw.

I don't remember my dolly being this pointy, she thought furrowing her brow in her sleep. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times at the gift wrapped in purple paper and green ribbon.

Her name was scrawled in elegant writing on the cream colored card attached to it.

"What in the name of sugar biscuits!" She cried into an empty room, sitting up in alarm.

Judy looked around the room briefly before returning her attention back to the present next to her. Her sisters had long since woken up and rushed down to the tree for their gifts.

Who in the world could've given it to her?

….

Stewart and Bonnie sat on the settee in the parlor, watching their brood dive into their stockings. They had left a gift for each litter in the name of Santa, all of which had been opened. Determined to show they deserved them, there was minimal complaining or whining as the new books, paints, skipping ropes, and other toys were shared.

The Wildes and Frosts sat alongside the lord and lady, with Adrian Bogo looking adorable as he sat with his daughter in his lap on the floor. He read aloud from a picture book to a the youngest litters, Camellia occasionally babbling her approval. Essi played a soft tune on the piano, enjoying the happy laughter that surrounded her.

Meanwhile, apart from the prying eyes and ears of her sisters and brothers, Judy looked at each of her friends. They had all had the same idea to wait until they were together to open their gifts. Jack was grinning more excitedly then any of them.

"Ready?" He asked. Skye nodded to Nick, who nodded to Judy, who nodded back to Jack.

And with that, their curiosity was sated.

Skye opened her gift to find a wonderfully bound journal and elegant pen. It's cover was a thick black cloth with gold trim etched into it, the intricate design mesmerizing her. She opened to the first page, blinking at the question someone had written on it.

Where does your story begin?

Judy lifted the lid of her gift and gasped. Carved from a dark bit of wood with a celtic rabbit etched into the hilt, a wooden broadsword, just her size, lay waiting to be used. She gently lifted it from it wrapping, inspecting every inch of the lovely gift. Her eyes paused on the inscription etched on the wooden blade.

Every legend has a beginning.

Nick's paws trembled as he reached to pick up the wooden cutlass. Beautifully carved, the wooded blade bore the etchings of a fox across it. His eyes traveled the length of the practice weapon, landing on the quote on its hilt.

A hero can come from anyone.

Jack smiled as he looked down into his own gift. Memories of sitting on his father's lap, staring out the window from the highest point of the mountain towards the sea, sent a wave of homesickness through him. The spyglass he looked at now was similar to what his father let him use. But the compass next to it was something he had always wanted. The note sprawled on the side of it let him release the ache he felt being away from his family.

We never truly leave home. We just wander from time to time.

….

Devin met with Richard Lupanna to ask for permission to court his daughter. With Lilia and his wife seated on the settee in their parlor, the elder wolf sat in his chair and crossed his legs. Quietly observing the young wolf in front of him, he withheld his snort of distrust.

Richard said no.

Undeterred, Devin said he would court her anyway. The she wolf blushed and hid a smile as her mother chuckled at the young male's audacity. Outraged, the elder wolf demanded he stay away from Lilia.

"She could do better than the likes of you!" He growled.

Devin merely smiled at his future father in law.

"How long ago did your father in law say that to you?" He asked. Richard paused and took a deep breath. He glanced at his wife and daughter, both of whom were enjoying the scene.

"She's a terrible snorer!" He said, turning his eyes back to Devin.

"Daddy!" Lilia's ears grew a bit more pink on the inside as she scowled at her father. The younger wolf laughed.

"As am I," came the flippant reply.

"And she has atrocious table manners."

"Daddy!" Lilia groaned and buried her face into her paws. Mrs. Lupanna snorted into her handkerchief. Devin laughed harder.

"She must always been right and can be argumentative. And her singing voice leaves much to be desired," her father stood and took a step forward, leaning in his head towards the younger wolf. "And her cooking is dreadful! What with her nagging and constant chatter, truly, she is turning into her mother," said Richard, gesturing to his wife. She stopped laughing and glared at her husband. "In the best way, love."

"Fortunately, I am rarely right about anything. And I do enjoy a good argument. She and I can both be terrible singers together and I am male enough to cook for her," Devin turned his gaze to the two females watching them. "You list what we have in common and show me what a lovely future I could have," Mrs. Luppana blushed as Devin winked at her. "Perhaps I should be asking for her hand now, instead of asking just to court her?"

He brought his eyes to Lilia. The she wolf blushed and grinned at him.

"You may court her," said Richard, sighing and giving him a hard stare, "if only because you may loose her interest and send her into the arms of a proper suitor."

Lilia stood and walked towards her handsome wolf. She smiled up into his eyes and brought her paws to his muzzle.

"Not a chance, Daddy. Not a chance."

….

Ian Wolford stood with his back to the wall. Dressed in his dark coat and thick pants, he huddled deeper into his scarf as he watched the front grounds for movement. He picked up distant noise from the Hopps family and their friends playing in the snow on the other side of the wall, but, for the most part, he tuned it out.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Taking Devin's shift was turning into a regretful thing. How dull it was at the moment. But the Santa plan had worked for him, even if Jack didn't fall for it.

Oh, well, he thought, feeling a bit rueful. They must all grow up sometime.

The sound of familiar paw steps made him smile, though he didn't open his eyes.

"I thought you would still be asleep," he said.

"Me, too," replied Claudia as she approached him.

"Don't leave me in suspense, Fang," the wolf teased.

He opened his eyes to look at her with a smile. Claudia stood just off to the side of him with her paws tucked into her coat. She was gazing at the ground and frowning, an expression he hated. It made him feel like a failure as a friend. She sighed and pointed up.

"Mistletoe," Claudia said as his brown eyes widened on the bough growing on the tree above him.

Without a word, she swooped down and caught his lips. One paw came to his muzzle as she deepened it briefly, pulling away all too soon for his liking. He stumbled forward in surprise when she did and regarded her with amazement.

"If you tell anyone, I fill your bed with crickets." And with that, she turned on her heel and walked away.

Ian watched her go, a small smile forming. His tail wagged and his ears shot up as she disappeared around a corner.

"That's fair."

…..

Adrian Bogo was patrolling the grounds again. The Hopps had set up a buffet for their security and, wanting to make sure they all enjoyed it, he relieved each mammal for a short respite. His ears flicked as the registered the sounds of laughter from the courtyard as snowballs were thrown, snow angels were made, and snow mammals were built.

Stopping by the archway leading to it, Bogo paused and took in the sight of the happy kits, watched over by their parents. His own little calf was being lead around the yard by two of the older Hopps bunnies, her laughter warming his heart as her hooves crunched down on to her first snow.

Dark eyes darted to Nick and Judy testing out their new swords, stopped on occasion by Vivian. The vixen would fix their posture and mouth some advice to the pair before they continued their play.

Skye had climbed a tree and was about halfway up, the spyglass pointed off into the distance. Judging by how Jack stood with compass in paw, the other pointed where his friend was looking, they were trying to see his home across the vast distance that separated them. The spyglass was held briefly aside as she scribbled notes into her new journal.

"I must say, Winston," began the buffalo, as the sound of crunching snow came up beside him, "the gifts were a nice touch."

He turned to smile at the slightly dazed reindeer buck who came up beside him. The smile dropped as he registered the face of the newcomer. The buck shook his head and blinked before meeting Bogo's eyes.

"Huh? I actually wanted to apologize, Adrian," he said, bringing a hoof up to rub the bridge of his nose, "Paula went into labor last night." Slightly teary eyed, his hoof dropped and a soft smile illuminated his face. "We have a baby doe!"

Bogo's jaw dropped as he looked from his old friend then to the foursome still playing and laughing on the patio. Turning back, Winston had not even registered the expression of disbelief on the buffalo's face. His thoughts obviously on the wife and newborn daughter he had waiting for him, the buck grinned as tears ran down his face.

"I'm a daddy, Adrian," he whispered, half terrified and half overjoyed. "On Christmas day! It's a Christmas miracle."

Nodding at his friend, a smile growing on his face, Bogo put an arm around him and lead him to where his own wife stood laughing.

"Yes it is, Winston." He smiled as his eyes met Essi's, the light they always held growing tenfold as he walked towards her. "Yes it is."

….

A happy and safe holiday to everyone out there! I hope you guys enjoyed this little detour, because I did enjoy writing it! Where Legends Came From will be back VERY soon, so don't you fret! There are a lot of things these characters have to say. Who am I to deny them a voice?

Thank you again for reading :)


End file.
